


Tell the Truth

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dicks, Good times, Mentions of Rape role play, Minor panic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy because everyone wanted one, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: That Dicks Everywhere Atlos and others orgy fic you've been asking for.





	Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes It's three am and i am tired so this is a little sloppy.
> 
> I spent twelve minutes trying to draw their positioning only to remember I can't draw, so I described it as best i could.

Atlas had kept Eros close, tried to teach him what they had planned for the world. But all Eros wanted was to ‘do some sick tricks’.

 

 It had actually been Eros’s idea to have a plug in at all times so Atlas could have him whenever. Atlas was actually proud of Eros’s one good idea.

 

 Right now Eros was demonstrating what a bad idea was.

 

 “So you and Atlas are together now… Are you… Working together?” Derek looked a little worried. The whole….. Destroy mankind thing was scary enough but they had his face too…

 

 Eros crossed his arms, “Ha! Nope! Atlas is working for me now!” He knew it would be obvious to anyone else he was lying but Derek didn’t know him well.

 

 Derek raised his eyebrows, “Ummmm…. Really? Why? I thought he had this big grand plan type thing….”

 

 Eros shrugged, “I fucked him so good he gave in! He even gets down on his knees for me!”

 

 Eros didn’t notice Derek’s face as he watched Atlas stop walking behind the other android, but Derek watched as Atlas slowly turned and tilted his head like he wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. Derek wanted to be anywhere else.

 

 Eros yelped in surprise as Atlas twisted his arm behind his back and growled in his ear, “Oh do I now? Funny-” He forced Eros to his knees and pushed down his pants quickly, “I could have swore you were the one with the ass open for my taking and the one on your knees.”

 

 Derek watched as Eros’s face blanked out at how fast Atlas moved. He remembered Gwayne mentioning Eros’s shity reaction time and swallowed. He was worried Atlas was going to kill Eros right then and there…. Then before Derek’s eyes could process it Atlas was fucking into Eros and growling at Eros as the other moaned.

 

To be honest, spending as much time around Sable and Gwayne as he had…. Derek liked rough, take all encounters. But seeing one like this made him so hard and confused. Did he want to take or be taken like this?

 

 Atlas looked up from Eros’s neck and locked eyes with Derek. “Sorry about this one’s mouth. I think you should use it to punish him.”

 

 Derek looked around nervously and started to shake his head when Atlas made a sound like grinding gears, shrieking metal and thunder.

 

 Derek was aching in his pants and the sound made him shake. He knelt in front of Eros and scrambled to whip out his dick. It slapped across Eros’s cheek and they both moaned. Atlas chuckled darkly, “Make him glad he doesn’t breathe.”

 

 Derek groaned and held Eros’s jaw as he started to thrust into his mouth. Warm wasn’t the right word. That sort of… overheated laptop on your lap feel… But there wasn’t a word for that. Derek thrust harder and faster into Eros’s mouth until he heard a familiar laugh and froze, eyes wide as he turned his head to the side.

 

 Sable looked amused and Gwayne gave a sharkish smile.

 

 “Oh, that looks fun~!” Gwayne purred, though he did use the pause to instruct everyone to reposition.

 

 Now Atlas sat with his back against the wall. Eros was on his back his ass in Atlas’s lap and Atlas’s dick in his ass. Gwayne stood over Eros’s middle his pants open stroking his dick, level with Derek’s face. Derek was on all fours, Eros’s mouth on his dick, Gwayne’s dick in his face and Sable rubbed his fingers over Derek’s hole while kneeling behind him.

 

 “How much prep do you want, Derek?” Sable asked before Gwayne could shove his dick down Derek’s throat.

 

 Atlas answered before Derek even thought of words. “As little as possible. He got hard just from watching me take Eros hard and without warning. I’d say Derek here want’s some rape roleplay sometime soon.”

 

 Derek closed his eyes since there was nowhere to hide. He shifted his hips and opened his mouth for Gwayne’s dick.

 

 Sable worked Derek open quickly and carefully as he watched and listened to the others lose themselves. He made eye contact with Atlas when he finally pushed in and they both grinned. They’d tried to fuck once… but they were both too top for each other. Still… Later they would both admit there was something really pleasurable about fucking a tight wet eager hole while staring each other down.

 

 Derek wasn’t sure if there was more pain or pleasure when Sable pressed into him. But he found he didn’t care. The roughness and the dull ache were perfect.

 

 Eros came at least three times and was crying by the time Atlas pulled him away from the others. He spun Eros on his dick to face the others and growled, “Tell them you’re my Bitch.”

 

 Eros looked at the three pairs of eyes and sobbed out, “I’m his bitch! I’m his dirty cum dumpster whore! My purpose is to hold his dick in me and suck the cum out of him! I take what he gives and beg for more!”

 

 Derek came and moaned, it was a beautiful display of submission and he liked it. Then Derek was gagging and tearing up as Gwayne shoved balls deep down his throat and came. Gwayne stayed there until Derek actually started to fight to get away then he pulled out of Derek’s throat and kissed him, “You like that moment of fear? That ‘what will happen to me?’ Do you?”

 

 Derek nodded, crying as Sable continued pounding deep and slow into his partner. “Sable, make him scream.”

 

 Derek did scream, he cried and collapsed and he loved every second of overstimulation.

 

                                                                                ***

 

 Later Derek and Eros planned out the best way to make anything like that happen again.

 

 Atlas told Sable and Gwayne what the two planned. He’d installed spyware in Eros day one. Sable already knew what Derek wanted.

 

 Eros and Derek played this game for months.


End file.
